A Walk Through the Past
by iiblackxroseii
Summary: CHAP 2 UP! After five years, Jack finally meet up with his best friend again. But a lot of things have changed, and events that happened in their past are ruining their friendship. Not to mention Captain Stewart... Rated PG-13 for sexual content.
1. Before the Story

Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean belongs to Disney, as does Jack and the Black Pearl, and whoever else might come up in this story. Corinne Whells on the other hand belongs to ME ME ME!!! ^_^ Just so nobody gets confused you know?  
  
Just a random note. This part of the story takes place FIVE YEARS before the rest of it. All lot of stuff will be referenced back to this, so as not to get you all confused, I wrote this and put it up and all that good stuff ^__^  
  
It was a warm, summer night, not a breeze at all. Even though it was well past midnight, I was still out, walking the shoreline of Tortuga. The beach I was at was one of the more secluded places, not many people new about it. I could see the fire I built and I walked towards it, then sitting down on the sand in front of it. I lay down, looking up at the stars. I hadn't expected anybody else to come along, but soon I heard footsteps, followed by a familiar voice. "What are ye doin' out at such late an hour, love," the voice said. I looked up at my friend Jack as he came over and sat next to me. He has a puzzled look on his face as he looked over me. "And wearin' me clothes..." I couldn't help but laugh when he said this.   
  
"My parents were having a party, so I left. They wouldn't let me out of the house though, so I had to disguise myself to get out," I said. He was still looking at me strange so I had to add something else. "And besides, this is much more comfortable than any dress," as I said this he laughed and I could see the gold in his mouth.   
  
"Tide's goin' t' be comin' in soon. Let's move up, savvy?" he said. I nodded and he stood up, then helped me up and we walked up the beach. He sat down, leaning next to a tree and I sat next too him, watching the flames of the fire as it cracked. After a few minutes of silence, Jack spoke. "Corinne, love, the Pearl sets sail tomorrow. I'll be leaving again."  
  
"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I glared at him as I spoke. He usually told me at least a week in advance. "Oh never mind it. Jack, you need to be getting some sleep. The first mate needs to be well rested. It's well past midnight, you'll be leaving early in the morning," I started to stand up as I finished talking, but Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me back down. He kept hold of my hand as if he were scared I would leave him if he let go. I looked down at our hands, and I could feel his eyes watching me. His hand was rough, as any pirates should be, but I didn't want him to let go. I loved being close to him. I guess you could have called it a crush, but whatever it was this was the first time we'd ever been so close. I held onto his hand so he couldn't let go, then looked back up at him and our eyes met.  
  
"I decided that we should leave tomorrow night. Mornin's too early," he said, tightening his grip on my hand.   
  
"You decided? Only the captain can decide something like that."  
  
"My point exactly, love," he said, a smile on his face. It took my a while to figure out what he meant, but he helped me before I could figure it out myself. "I'm the new captain of the Pearl!"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow," I said quietly, trying it out. I looked down for a minute, thinking to myself, and when I looked up he was still smiling. "Congratulations," I said, smiling back at him. He let go of my hand and instead wrapped his arms arm me, pulling me in for a hug and holding me close. I hugged him back and could feel his warm body against mine. I could feel his heart beating against my chest as he held me, and I could feel his chest moving up and down as he breathed. After at least a minute he let go of me, then leaned back up against the tree. I was sitting in front of him and he beckoned me to come sit beside him. I moved next to him and he turned slightly to face me. "So, now that you're a big captain are you going to go off and forget about me?" I asked teasingly.  
  
"Of course not m'lady. Ye will always be number one for this captain," he smiled at me, laughing a little. But I was a bit worried. Captain was a serious job, and the most dangerous, especially being a pirate.   
  
"Jack, will you promise me something?" I asked. His eyes met mine and the smile wiped off of his face.  
  
"What is it, love?" he asked. He was staring deep into my eyes, not even daring to look away.  
  
"Jack... Promise me that you will come back. Being a pirate is dangerous, and being the captain of a pirate ship is even more dangerous. Just promise me that you will come back to me no matter what."   
  
"O'course I will. I'll come back to ye whenever I get the chance, love. Ye just 'ave to stay 'ere for me."  
  
"I will. I will stay here and wait for you," I smiled at him, watching his eyes. The fire was still burning and I could see the flames dancing in his dark eyes.  
  
"O'course, love. Nothin' will stop me. I want to be with ye," he said, smiling again, still staring in my eyes. I was confused at what he said though. I didn't know in what way he meant it. And if he meant it the way I was thinking, could it have been the rum he had earlier talking. Or maybe he was just wanting somebody to sleep with that wasn't one of the whores in the town. He was still looking at me, but seemed to be thinking, like he was barely even aware I was there. Suddenly he reached out, putting his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me forward. Our lips touched and he began to kiss me. I reacted to soon though. I was so surprised I pulled away, still with his hand on my neck. I felt his rough hand slide off my neck, and the expression on his face made me feel horrible for what just happened.  
  
"I-I," he stumbled over what he was trying to say, but never finished it.  
  
"Sorry," I said, looking down and away from him.  
  
"What? Ye are sorry? Ye didn't do anythin'. Ye did what's right. I never should 'ave tried that," he sounded disappointed, maybe a bit in what happened and in himself.   
  
"No, Jack. It's not your fault. I wasn't expecting that. You surprised me... I'm sorry," I looked over at him, but he didn't pay much attention to me. He stood up and started to walk away, but I wasn't going to let him leave. I grabbed onto his hand and pulled him down. He fell in the sand, his head landing in my lap. I smiled down at him and he looked up at me, a confused expression washed over his face. He sat up, sitting in front of me, still a bit stunned. "You're a hard one to please, Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Aye, indeed I am, love," he said, smiling again. It seemed he didn't even think this time when he pulled me towards him. But this time when our lips touched I didn't pull away, instead returned the kiss. A peculiar taste of rum and sea water lingered on his lips, and I could taste it as we kissed. I closed my eyes and became absorbed in him, forgetting everything but what was happening. He pulled away and I was left sitting there, my eyes still closed, and I could still taste him on my lips. He moved next to me, leaning against the tree again. He ran his fingers across my back, putting his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and leaned into him as he just held me closer. I was watching the fire and it seemed to put me in a trance. Before long I fell asleep in the arms of my best friend. 


	2. Captain Stewart

I stripped of my clothes and left them in a corner of the hotel room. I sat on the edge of  
  
the bed, nude, staring at my feet. This was my life now, I was just another whore on the island of  
  
Tortuga. The pay was pretty good though, so I guess it wasn't too bad. There was a mirror on the  
  
other side of the room, and I was tempted to go look in it. So I stood up and walked across the  
  
room, the wood floor cold against my bare feet. I'd changed to much in five years. Five years ago  
  
I was 22; age makes a lot of difference. Then my hair was short, boy cut almost. My eyes had  
  
been the brightest green anyone had ever seen. But time had taken it's toll on me. As I looked in  
  
the mirror, my brunette hair fell just past my shoulders and wasn't well groomed. My eyes had  
  
seemed to fade with the years and had lost their shine. I looked so different, I hardly even  
  
recognized myself. If Sparrow were to ever come back, he wouldn't recognize me. That was  
  
probably for the best though. He'd come back not long ago, and he didn't even come by to see  
  
me.  
  
The door to the hotel room entered, and the man who was paying for my services entered.  
  
I sighed, wondering why I had gotten myself into this. Being a prostitute wasn't the most glorious  
  
job out there, but being a woman I couldn't do much of anything else. This was the only way I  
  
could get money. This or marry into a rich family, but that was never going to happen. I walked  
  
back over to the bed, sitting down and grabbing a pillow. The man was still standing at the door,  
  
his back to me, fumbling with the lock. Obviously he had too much to drink. Maybe that's what  
  
took him so long.  
  
He finally turned around, and his eyes went straight to my breasts. It wasn't that he was  
  
unattractive, but... Well, okay, he was very unattractive. He had buck teeth sticking out of his  
  
mouth, dirty and unkempt, and his hair was gray, not that he had much anyway. His eyes were a  
  
dark, mucky kind of green color, and I think one was glass. I looked down and saw the bulge in  
  
his pants. He stripped and left his clothes in a pile. And I thought he was unattractive with clothes  
  
on. Ah, the glamourous life of a prostitute.  
  
His arms grabbed hold of me and lifted me off the bed. He pressed his lips against mine  
  
and his tongue entered my mouth. The smell of his breath was enough to gag me alone, but his  
  
tongue going down my throat made it even worse. There was a peculiar taste in his mouth, but I  
  
couldn't quite put my finger on it. He fondled my breasts with his rough hands. I noticed his  
  
hands were wet, and I really hoped it was rum and not something else. He pushed me back and I  
  
fell on the bed, him landing on top of me. Two hundred and fifty pounds of old man on top of my  
  
was not pleasant. I was having troubles breathing, but I wasn't sure if it was because he was  
  
smashing me or from his tongue down my throat. Too much tongue was definitely a bad thing.  
  
There was a knock on the door, and within seconds he was off of my. Oxygen is a sweet  
  
thing. "Whaddya want?" he yelled, his words slurred with too much rum.   
  
"Sir, if you have a prostitute in there you need to get out! We don't take well to that kind  
  
of behavior here," the voice on the other side said. It was a young woman, probably the one who  
  
had greeted us when we came in.  
  
"What's it to ya if I'm havin' sex in here! It's none 'o ya business what I do!" he shouted  
  
angrily. By then though I already had my clothes back on, and I was ready to leave. Thank God I  
  
didn't have to have sex with this old man.  
  
"I'm leaving. Keep your money, I don't want to deal with this," I said, pushing him out of  
  
the way and walking out the door. Obviously he was dumbstruck by what just happened. Most  
  
guys would have been running out after me, forcing me back into the room, but he just stood  
  
there blinking in the doorway. It was back to the bar to pick up a new customer.   
  
I walked in, adjusting my dress so as much cleavage as possible was showing. There was a  
  
new face sitting at the bar. A pirate, I could tell by his tanned skin. Very good looking. Tonight  
  
was looking up, but only if this pirate wanted me. I walked over to him, sitting next to him,  
  
leaning over to give him a great cleavage shot. "Hey there," I said softly, seductively almost.   
  
He looked over at me, studying my face, never once looking down as my breasts.  
  
Amazing. I sat up, but he never took his eyes off of me. "Beautiful," he said after a minute. His  
  
voice was deep, rough, the kind of voice that sent chills through your body when the person  
  
spoke. He gave me a strange look, then shook his head. "Don't tell me you're a prostitute."  
  
"Well, actually," I started, but he cut me off.  
  
"You shouldn't be. You're a beautiful woman. I'm sure you could do better than selling  
  
your body, sleeping with any man who wants you," he said. Who was this man? He saw the  
  
confusion on my face and smiled. "Come with me aboard my ship, for just two weeks, and then  
  
we'll come back to Tortuga. I can show you a whole new life that you know nothing of."  
  
"You're ship? Who are you?" I asked, staring right into his eyes. They were a dark blue,  
  
like the ocean. I could see the waves in them, and something about this man just drew me to him.  
  
"I'm Captain Stewart, lass. We set sail tonight on my ship, White Rose. She's a beauty,  
  
you'll love her," he said. He took a swig of rum, then grabbed hold of my arm as he stood. "Come  
  
on, I'll take you to her." I didn't have to think twice. I was off with him. What was I getting  
  
myself into? 


End file.
